


Pride

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt: London is the site for World Pride, this summer. I'd love fic with any of the Sherlock characters attending, or talking about it, or caught up in the festivities. As Londoners the characters might be inconvenienced but overall I'd like a happy fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

As John struggled through the heaving crowds trying to keep up with Sherlock he silently cursed, why of all days did Sherlock have to go racing after suspects in central London? He'd warned Sherlock about World Pride and even suggested they join his sister for a bit of fun, but nope - suspect chasing it was.  
  
As the crowds parted briefly to let Sherlock through, John was engulfed. Apologising he forced his way through the large crowd and he found himself colliding heavily with someone, almost knocking them over.   
  
"Shit, sorry, I...  _Mycroft_ ?" They stared at each other.  
  
"Hello John." He replied suddenly feeling very self-conscious in his black jeans and light blue tshirt.   
  
"Is there...well, something...?" John wanted to ask if there was something  _big_  going on, Sherlock's case had taken them to the centre of Soho and bumping into Mycroft couldn't have been a coincidence. Could it?  
  
"No, I'm here enjoying the festivities. Happy Pride." He raised his plastic glass of beer. John stared. "I do have a life, doctor."  
  
"I...I know, I was just...surprised, I didn't think you were the...party type."  
  
As he spoke, someone slipped their arm round Mycroft's waist and draped an elaborate garland around his neck.  
  
" _Greg_ ?!"  
  
"Happy Pride." Lestrade grinned and Mycroft hooked his arm across Lestrade's shoulders. "Oh, er... don't tell Sherlock. There's a pool. Anderson's winning."  
  
"What's it up to?"  
  
"Six years. You want in?"


End file.
